Life With the Flock
by skierchick18
Summary: Authors's block. At this point, this story may never be finished.
1. Chapter 1 Gazzy!

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me. If you don't like it, don't read it. Okay? Constructive critisicm is welcome, as are reviews and suggestions. Read and Review!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

o.o.=scene change "talking"  
'thinking'

Max's POV

We were all just sitting there minding our own buisness, when Gazzy thought that it would be funny to use his "special power." RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF DINNER.

...ewwww

Everyone ran out the front door, and hopped into Mom's car. She drove us FAR away from the stench that Gazzy had just blessed her house with. We got to CVS in less than a minute with mom's lead foot on the gas pedal. Now I know where I get my mad driving skills from!

As soon as we got inside the store, Fang and I ran to buy surgical masks. Nudge, Ella, Mom and Angel ran to find the best scented febreeze ever invented. Gazzy and Iggy stayed in the car laughing thier butts off. We just prayed that Gazzy hadn't snuck another burrito while we were leaving.

After we payed, we came out of the store to find the boys looking as though they had just had a heart attack.

God, I was going to kick their sorry butts into the middle of next week, and by the look on mom's face, she may have been regretting letting the Gazman into her house. But she's my mom, so I kinda knew that she would be over it by the morning.

Gazzy's POV

I got incredibally bored at dinner, and Dr. Martinez had made her crazy good mexican food. Boy, I love burritos! Too bad the rest of the flock doesn't want me to have any. I just had to sneak one. Oops. Why did I have to get this ability?!!

But... you should have seen the look on all of thier faces when they made us all leave and go to a stupid drug store to get "air freshener." What the heck do they need artificial scents for when I just freshened up the house for FREE.

Iggy was the only one who feels my vibe. We were craking up in the car for what seemed like hours.

When Max and the others finally came back, we tried not to look as if we had been laughing. The look on Max's face told us that we were in big trouble. Which means that if we were smart, we should have probably flown away while we could. But were not smart, we are complete idiots!

"You guys are so dead!" Max's face was as red as a tomato.

"Uh, oh!" Iggy said." She sounds pretty mad.

Then Iggy whispered to me, "We have to run away tonight."

A grin lit up my face, and the next thing I knew Max had both Iggy and I by our ears. If Dr. Martinez and Fang weren't there, she may have lived up to her threat. 


	2. Chapter 2 Faxness

A/N Hey! I promised you some Fax, so here it is! All reviewers will get chocolate chip cookies made by, Dr. Martinez and much thanks. I disclaim Maximum Ride and all other characters that James Patterson made up. Remember to read and review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV

It was just about midnight and I had just finished tucking the smallest flock members into bed. It had been a long day.

First we arrived at mom's house early this morning. We would have been back sooner, but after saving mom, we all decided to take a week vacation since we were already in Hawaii!  
I had been getting everyone settled in all day.

Ella and I are now roomates! Iggy and Gazzy took one of the spare rooms, Nudge and Angel took the other. Fang is sleeping on the couch until we buy a bigger house. (ha ha)

Then at dinner, Gazzy let one rip. "On accident" of course! We left to get some air freshener, and when we got back to the car, I found Gazzy and Iggy rolling on the floor laughing! If Mom and Fang hadn't restrained me, they both would have had some MORE serious brain damage.

As soon as we got back, everyone did their part in de-stinking the house. I forced Gazzy, Angel and Nudge into showers, pajamas, and into bed. Iggy had put himself to bed as soon as he could sneak away. Smart dude.

I wasn't ready to go to bed yet, so I took a shower, and ploped myself on the living room couch. Fang didn't seem to mind. He saw that I was upset, and enveloped me in a bear hug. Great! Like that would help all of my probelems! But it did make me feel a little bit calmer though. No one has attacked us since Angel and I saved Mom from the evil clutches of Mr. Chu, Hawaii's resident short, fat, angry, Asian man.

"You really nead to cool your temper a bit Max." Fang was staring straight into my eyes.

"I know, but those two make me so mad that sometimes I just want to pull my hair out!"

"Don't ever do that, I love your hair." Fang always knows what to say to make me laugh.

"Really? Why? It's incredibly boring, and a pain in the butt" I said.

"I think it's beautiful." Fang said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Then he leaned over and kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed him back, and then we just sat there for a few minutes, me snuggled up in his arms. God, he had a way of knowing exactly what I needed, exactly when I needed it.

Without Fang, I really don't know where I would be. Probably lying dead in a gutter somewhere. He is my best mate, but lately we have had something between us that is a little bit, well more. He has kissed me a couple of times before, and I seriously think I would follow him to the ends of the earth. What the heck is happening to me?! I am THE Maximum Ride. I don't have time to fall in love! But right now it looks as if my heart is deciding for me.

Then, I hear a very loud whoop comming from upstairs.

"Oh my God! Max and Fang just kissed!" Angel screamed.

Everyone ran downstairs and stared at us. Including my mom! Why can't they just leave us alone? Don't other normal teenage couples kiss?

But I almost forgot! We're not normal teenagers. Fang is a quiet emo guy with a six pack, and I am a tall girl who can kick serious butt when I want to. Oh, and did I mention that we have wings?!

Mom saw the frustrated look on my face and sent everyone back to bed but she first whispered in my ear, "I'll be back down in a minute."

Fang and I just looked at each other until Mom got back.

"Guys, I spoke with Angel and she said that she would try to stay out of your heads." Dr. Martinez told us, "Now, I don't mind you two dating as long as you promise me one thing."

"What?" Fang and I both responded at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3 He Cooks?

A/N I disclaim all things that are in the Maximum Ride series. If you are going to sue me, you will most likely lose money because I don't have any to give you. Thanks for reviewing so quickly. -passes Dr. Martinez chocolate chip cookies through the computer- Eat them while their hot. Please remember that at the beginning Max and Fang are sitting on the couch and Dr. Martinez is standing in front of them. Now, sit back and injoy the Ride.

Max's POV

"Try to keep it from getting too serious until you're older. I don't feel like having to explain things to Angel when she's only six." Said Mom with a look of amusement on her face.

Thank God! For a second there I thought that she was going to make Fang and I break up. My mom is so cool.

"Thanks Mom, will do."

She smiled and said, "Umm. Since you both are here, I would like to let you know that I am going to get a realtor tomorrow. This house isn't big enough for all of us. Do you mind being alone with the kids for a few hours?"

"Sure, but Ella said that she wanted to take us all to try roller-blading. Can we go to the rink while you are gone?"

I gave my mom the biggest bambi eyes I could manage. If the great Maximum Ride can fall for bambi eyes than so can her mom.

After much pleading, mom caved in. NO ONE can stand up to bambi eyes. I was exhausted, so I gave Mom and Fang a hug, and went to bed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ella's POV (the next morning)

"Ahh. What is that smell?" I looked over at Max. She had been fast asleep on a blow up matress next to my bed. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry for waking you Max. I normally sleep in, but something smells really good."

"Oh, that's just Iggy." Max sniffed the air and said, "Oh my God, he's making Belgium waffles! Race ya downstairs."

I ran after Max shouting at the top of my lungs, "Iggy can cook? I thought he was blind."

Everyone, even mom, was sitting at the kitchen table except Iggy. Sure enough there was Iggy. He was standing by the stove making a breakfast fit for a King.

Wow, it smelled even better down here. Iggy had gotten out one of Mom's silver serving platters and was piling Belgium waffles on it. He had also found fresh srawberries, cut them each in half, and sprinkled sugar on them. Max and I both grabbed a plate. Iggy heard us.

So he turned around, smiled and said, "Morning, just take one for now, you can come back and get more once everyone has had one."

Then, my heart nearly stopped beating. There is nothing sexier to a 13 year old girl than a tall, redhed guy with blue eyes, muscles and wings, that can cook. Uh, oh. I better be careful when I am thinking now. Why does Angel have to read people's minds?

Angel smiled at me. Damn! She heard my thoughts. Not cool. I have the right to think someone is hot in the privacy of my own mind. I think...

A/N Please review. I would love some suggestions for the songs at the roller rink. I know I need to have Nudge talk some more, but it just isn't her turn yet. It doesn't fit with the chapter. I promise to have her speaking in the next chapter. I will update whenever I can. This means that I could update every day, or once a week. I am on spring break for this entire week, so unless I get a serious writers block, I will try to update every day. Don't count on it though. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Mini Skirt

A/N Ok Bookworm, strawberry blonde is the same thing as red hair. (At least in my world) Contrary to the notes at the beginning of the story, 'this is a song.' I disclaim all things Maximum Ride. I claim Daisy Darling and Ryan with the mowhawk. Here is the next chapter, and thank you everyone who reviewed. Happy Easter!

Max's POV

Getting ready to go roller blading was insane. After breakfast, I went upstairs to get dressed. No big deal right? Just throw on some sweat pants and a teeshirt. Well aparently I was wrong.

As soon as I got back downstairs, I had a motor mouth scolding me. "Eww. Max, you can't wear that roller blading. Ella and I were just talking, and she said that girls practically always wear skirts, or a pair of nice jeans. You can't walk out of the house wearing that old baggy shirt! I mean seriously, it says Jorge's Taco Bar on it. We can't be giving Gazzy any ideas, and besides mnlf"

Ella's hand had cut Nudge off.

"Nudge, don't worry. We'll get Max into something more suitable for roller blading." Ella said with a smile. "Angel!"

I better hide if I don't want to end up going to the roller rink looking like a Disney Princess.

.....

Max's POV (at the roller rink)

What can I say, I'm a sucker for bambi eyes. Somehow the 3 girls convinced me into borrowing Ella's black, jersy material mini skirt. I ended up wearing a V neck, bright blue shirt with short sleeves. All the other girs wore similar skirts to mine. I think there was a theme of some sort. They let me wear my converse since I was going to be changing into roller blades when we got there anyway.

Mom dropped us off at the rink on her way to the realtor's office. She gave us the thumbs up sign, and sped away. I just stood there staring at the road where her car had dissapeared. The others had already gone inside, but Fang stayed with me. Eventually, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the rink.

Wow was the only word I could give this building. It was HUGE. There was carpeting around a large wooden circle. The carpet was navy blue with neon colors splattered all over it. There were neon lights on the celing, and I thought I could se a snack bar section in one corner of the building.

The others were waving to us from what I think was the skate rental place. There was a man with a blue mowhawk and a nametag that said "Ryan" at the counter. We gave Ryan our shoe sizes and two dollars, and he handed each of us a pair of blades.

I finished buckling my blades on first, so I decided to look around. There was girl in a cut off top and daisy duke shorts standing at the DJ stand. She looked about 22. I glanced over at Fang. He was describing her to Iggy and both of their eyes were buldging.

"Can we say sexist pigs?" I slapped both of them.

They both rubbed their cheeks which, I am proud to say, had turned a rosy shade of red. Then a voice rang out over the intercom system.

"Hey gus and gals. I'm your DJ, Daisy Darling here to let you know that we are going to have a blast. If you have any requests, just skate on up here at any time."

Nudge grabbed Ella, and they speed skated to DJ Daisy. Actually, Nudge speed skated dragging a stumbling Ella behind her. Nudge leaned over and whispered in the DJ's ear. Daisy smiled at Nudge and Ella and nodded her head.

"Next up is a song for Maximum Ride. Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain"

I blushed. Then Daisy shouted, "lets go girls"

Ella and Nudge grabbed me and pulled me onto the rink.

'I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright Gonna let it all hang out want to make some noise-really raise my voice Yeah, I want to scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions Get a little outta line I ain't gonna act politically correct I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh really go wild-yeah, doin; it in style Oh, oh, oh get in the action feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh I want to be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town We don't need romance-we only want to dance We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh. go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh. I want to be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh really go wild-yeah, doin; it in style Oh, oh, oh get in the action feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh I want to be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy Can you feel it Come, come, come on baby I feel like a woman'

We went crazy, and the girls spun me gracefully into Fang's arms afterward. My hands both ended up being in his. My hair had somehow fallen out from the ponytail I had had it in. It was now in my face.I smiled. That was the most fun I had had in a long time.

A/N What do you think? What should the next few songs be? Remember that there is an 8 year old and a 6 year old there. I've got a few ideas, but I am open to yours. 


	5. Chapter 5 Daisy Duke

A/N Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I've been brainstorming lately and have tons of ideas, but it is your reviews that nudge me to put it down on my computer. Love all the song suggestions. Keep em comming. Oh, and when you review, please say if strawberry blonde is the same as red or not. (not that it will change anything) If you say no, say which one is better. I disclaim all Maximum Ride. I claim Ryan, Daisy Darling, and any other characters I may make. (I'm making this up as I go along) Sorry for the long author's notes. And now ... your feature presentation.

Fang's POV

Max was wearing a skirt and saying she feels like a woman. Was I in heaven? I think I was because Max was in my arms, and she was not depressed or frusterated with the boys. I smiled and gave her a little squeeze. I love being taller than her. She used to mind, but I think she likes it now.

We skated back to the table we had claimed near the skate rental. I twirled her and her skirt billowed out around her. She laughed like she could read my thoughts.

"Fang, you sexist pig, I'm wearing spandex." she said accusingly

I was about to defend myself, but she interrupted me.

"I know what you're thinking. I saw you staring at Daisy Duke over there."

"Daisy Darling" I said half heartedly. She saw that? Of course, she knows everything.

"Whatev. Besides, do you really think I would wear a skirt without shorts? What would happen if flyboys suddenly showed up?"

I was about to retort back, but Angel, Nudge and Ella interrupted.

"Where have you guys been? You missed two really good songs." Nudge and Ella said at the same time.

They were getting to be really good friends. It was like they could read each others minds.

"What were they?" Max asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well obviously." Ella responded. "You were just to busy fighting with Fang."

She was about to say something back, but the girls grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor. Gazzy and Iggy came up behind me and tackled me to the ground. Uph.

Angel's POV

"Oh my gosh! I love Camp Rock."

"What does anything have to do with Camp Rock sweetie?" Max smiled at me.

"Wait a few secs and you'll find out."

She had a confused look on her face. Of course I had read the DJ's mind, and had influenced her to play the song. It is a good song. she better just think that I read her mind, not controlled it."

"Hey yall, it's your DJ Daisy here and the next song is for teens and under, so adults get off the floor. Please. Now put your hands in the air for Hasta La Vista by Jordan Francis and Roshon Bernard Fengan."

Yeah It's Your boy Barron Yo And the place to be It's crazy Come rock with me!

Couldn't wait to leave,  
But now I hate to go Last day of camp, Packing my bags slow

Made so many friends, Why does it have to end In the end its a win, Because we grown so close together

Remember when we first met,  
First day Figured this would be no fun, No way And now its time to leave, (leave)  
But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)  
Oh!

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you Whatever happens I'll be cool with you Wanna give me your number I'll call ya Promise I won't forget ya Hasta la vista We'll all be going seperate ways Say everything you didn't say This is your moment, before you go Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing Keep doing your thing, thing, thing (And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much inside of me There's so much more I just want to be All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired Got love for all the friendships I've acquired

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you Whatever happens I'll be cool with you Wanna give me your number I'll call ya Promise I won't forget ya Hasta la vista We'll all be going seperate ways Say everything you didn't say This is your moment, before you go Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing Keep doing your thing, thing, thing Keep doing your thing, thing, thing Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

H-A-S-T-A (La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A (La Vista)

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you Whatever happens I'll be cool with you Wanna give me your number I'll call ya Promise I won't forget ya Hasta la vista We'll all be going seperate ways Say everything you didn't say This is your moment, before you go Come on now get up and show them

H-A-S-T-A (La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A (La Vista)

I danced like crazy the entire time. I found another group of girls my age, and we broke out into some insane moves. The rest of the flock and Ella just skated 'round the rink in circles staring at me.

I think they figured it out. Max looks pissed.

A/N Ok, do you like Angel's perspective? She is six, and my little sis loves this kind of stuff, so I figured Angel might too. How was the little bit of fax. Let me remind you to please press the little button. It is what makes me write faster. Hasta la vista for now guys. 


	6. Chapter 6 You've Got a Friend

A/N This is the last roller rink chapter because frankly, I'm getting tired of it, and have too many other good ideas to waste all week on it. I disclaim all things from Maximum Ride. I claim Ryan and Daisy because I made them and they are freakin awesome. I know the song is old, but I was lookin' through my parent's music, and it fit perfectly.

Max's POV

Ahh! Can we go anywhere without Angel controlling or reading someone's mind? Gr...

"Yo peeps. It's your DJ Daisy Darlin' talkin'. All guys grab a girl and hit the rink 'cause I got a slow song to wrap up our morning next. You've Got a Friend by James Taylor."

The last thing I remember thinking before Fang pulled me onto the dance floor was how mad I was at little miss Angel. But he wiped all thoughts of that from my mind. Even though a random guy had grabbed my sisters hand and was skating next to us, all I could see was Fang.

'When youre down and troubled And you need a helping hand And nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me And soon I will be there To brighten up even your darkest nights.

You just call out my name,  
And you know where ever I am I'll come running, oh yeah baby To see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
All you have to do is call And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.

If the sky above you Should turn dark and full of clouds And that old north wind should begin to blow Keep your head together and call my name out loud And soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
You just call out my name and you know where ever I am I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer or fall All you got to do is call And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Hey, aint it good to know that youve got a friend? People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you.  
Well they'll take your soul if you let them.  
Oh yeah, but dont you let them.

You just call out my name and you know wherever I am I'll come running to see you again.  
Oh babe, don't you know that,  
Winter spring summer or fall,  
Hey now, all you've got to do is call.  
Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.  
You've got a friend.  
You've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
You've got a friend.'

That song was perfect for us. I smiled at Fang, and he smiled mischieviously back at me. Just as he was leaning over to kiss me, Angel squeezed herself inbetween us. I was pissed at her before. You can't even begin to imagine how mad I was now.

"Max, Fang Dr. Martinez is waiting in the car. Hurry up and change out of your blades."

Oh, Mom sent her so I can't be to mad for that. Fang and I changed into our regular shoes in silence since Angel was shaperoning us. Annoying! 


	7. Chapter 7 Chick Fil A

A/N I disclaim all Maximum Ride characters. As for the purpose of this story, Magnolia has been given away because Dr. Martinez thought that she might have some probelms with Total. I claim nothin' in this chapter except the fact that Chick-Fil-A sandwiches are to die for. Can you tell I just got back from Chick-Fil-A?

Max's POV

"You guys hungry?" Mom asked us from the drivers seat of the car.

From the back seat there was a jumble of yeah's, aren't we always', and I think Fang just nodded his head. I was sitting shot gun of course.

We drove a few miles and pulled up to a Chick-Fil-A with woods behind it.

"I figured you guys would want to leave out the back and stretch your wings all the way home." Mom said with a knowing look in her eyes.

My wings were aching from holding them in so tight and I'm sure the other's wings were too. I am so glad that moms just know these things that I would never think to ask.

As we got out of the car, I relayed to Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge a few rules.

"You can have milk, water or lemonade. NO soda. Gazzy, nothing severely deep fried."

There was a murmer of buts and darns. I knew they would obey me. I was the leader, they had absolutely no choice but to. We ordered our food seperately so the amount wouldn't seem suspicious. Then, we pulled together a couple tables.

I love my chicken sandwiches. Every time I always get more than one. You can't truely relish the savory goodness of a chicken patty with pickles on a bun fully if you only get one.

We finished our lunch in a matter of about 10 minutes. The flock and I said goodbye to Ella and Mom, and we sneaked to the back of the resteraunt. We were gonna fly around the outskirt of the housing area for a little while to give Mom and Ella the chance to get home before we came bombarding in.

Ah. It felt so good to feel the wind rustling my feathers again. For once my hair wasn't in my face while I flew. Ella had shown me a way to pull it back so that it wouldn't fall out at the rink. I guess it wored for flying as well.

Our flight didn't last long. Just enough for us to stretch our aching wings, and practice a few formations and evasive menuvers. And for Nudge to talk us all half to death about how she was scared that she was going to start getting pimples soon like this girl we saw at Chick-Fil-ABefore we knew it, it had been a half hour. Mom and Ella were probably looking for us everywhere.

All 6 of us landed in the Martinez backyard gracefully. There was Mom, quietly swinging on the porch swing waiting for her daughter and her "adopted" children to come home. She made sure not to show that she was worried, but I knew she was.

She smiled and gave every girl and Gazzy a hug as they walked through the door. She would have hugged Fang and Iggy too, but she is a smart woman and knew that she was pushin' it hugging the Gazman.

Ella was sitting on the sectional watching Animal Cops, Miami. Some guy was trying to catch a crocodile that was a danger to the public in a local river. A lot of homeless people were makeing his job hard by sabotoging the traps he set. They saw the aligator as their pet.

Angel had bought a box of 24 crayons, and was teaching Iggy all the different colors. So as I was listening to shouts of, "Oh, brick red feels like a mix between red and black. I rememberd that I was mad at Angel.

The only problem was, I couldn't remember what I was mad at her for. Ah, well you may win this time my pretty, but mind you. I'll get you next time and your little dog too.

That reminds me. Where's Total?

A/N Can you guys keep up with me, or am I posting too quickly? I hate waiting very long for updates, so I write one or two chapters a day if I can. Now that you have Read, please Review. 


	8. Chapter 8 Total, Where Are You?

a/n sorry i haven't updated in a while. i haven't had access to my computer. why? like i'm gonna tell you! so, i will post a few chapters today. the little insane max in the last chapter was because i was thinking about the wizard of oz (if you haven't figured it out by now, i can be really random) and max was mad at angel because she put a song in the dj's mind at the rink. j.p ownes everything except the plot and any new characters.

max's pov

where was that lazy winged dog? i called everyone together in the living room. they all had confused looks on their faces.

they were all asking me what was up. except fang, who was just staring in my direction, his dark eyes watching me, patiently waiting for me to speak.

"ok everyone, total has gone missing."

an echo of aw's and a couple of where fould he be's swept over them.

"let's split into teams of two so we can cover more ground." i said with a half-hearted smile.

in the end, iggy and gazzy were a pair. angel and nudge, and mom and ella were pairs. which left me with fang.

oh joy! i get to partner with sir silence.

"mom and ella, search the downstairs. fang and i will search upstairs. angel and nudge, circle the house from the sky. he may have just gone to stretch his wings. if you don't see him, check the area for clues of flyboys. iggy and gazzy, check the perimeter or the house on foot to see if he just went out to... you know what."

gazzy lifted his hand to his forehead to salute me and said, "yes, captian."

i just rolled my eyes at him.

then we split. everyone went running to find total. fang and i searched high and low. i checked ella and mom's rooms. fang checked the guest room and the bathroom.

when we met back up, there was only one place left to look. the linen closet. i watched as fang slowly slid the door open.

there, in the bottom ot the linen closet was a little black scottie. he was asleep with a picture of akila by his haed. where'd he get that?

"angel? call everyone in sweetie. we found total." i thought at her.

"really? yay! we're comming as fast as we can." she thought back at me.

soon everyone had gathered quietly around the closet. i had an evil plan.

"on the count of three." i whispered, gradually getting louder. "one, two, three!"

a/n how was it? i know this one is short, you don't have to tell me. 


	9. Chapter 9 Peace to the Max Part 1

A/N Hi guys IT'S FRIDAY! I'm super dooper happy because there is a dance tonight. So, you guys get to benefit from my happy dance, which somehow resulted in this chapter being put up. I am not James Patterson. You should have gotten that from what I just wrote because I am pretty sure James Patterson is not an extatic teenage girl. Enjoy!

Total's POV

There I was. A semi-innocent scottie dreaming of his one true love. One moment, I am on the beach staring deep into Akila's perfect eyes. And the next moment...

Everyone was around me tickling me like there was no tomorrow!

I yelled for them to stop between spurts of laughter.

"(insert swear word of your choice here) If I am not allowed to see her, can I at least dream of my princess?" I wallowed

Max's POV

Mom and Ella started to look confused. The flock and I had to fill them in to the best of our ability on Total's love life.

Ella fell on the floor laughing, and we hadn't even gotten around to telling how Total and Akila both wanted to "settle down and have a few litters."

Total frowned at us. Well, as much as a dog can frown.

"I miss my darling princess. I long with all my heart to move where I can see her angelic face every single day for the rest of our lives."

That little dog gave me bambi eyes!

"Fine." I said. "You can marry Akila. But you guys have to promise not to go all lovey dovy in front of the little kids constantly. It really grosses Gazzy out and..."

I was smothered by the girls, and I swear Total was trying to lick my face numb.

"Get off me! I can still change my mind." I yelled through the bottom of the football huddle."

They immediately got off and gave me some breathing room. Ah, that was better. After many thank-you's, everyone else went downstairs.

Except Fang, I had no idea where he was.

I went to sit against the hallway wall.

"Oph"

I had landed directly in Fang's lap. Accidentally of course. What do you take me for, a flirt? I am almost the exact opposite. He had blended into the wall again.

I attempted to get up, but he put his arms around me and shifted his position so that I would be comfortable. How sweet.

I leaned back and Fang held me a little tighter, gently rubbing my arm.

We sat there quietly. I tried to think, but I couldn't. I was in Fang's arms, and that was it. No fears and no worried. Just me and Fang.

I fell asleep, listening to the rhythmic beating of Fang's heart.

A/N Sorry, not enough time to post in one section part 2 is written, and will be here after the dance. By midnight then. See ya. 


End file.
